


самоцветы

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band), 宝石の国 - 市川春子 | Houseki no Kuni - Ichikawa Haruko
Genre: Cinnabar!Mina, Gen, Phos!Chaeyoung, Sort of but not retelling? I don't know
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: раскололисьих не собрать





	самоцветы

**Author's Note:**

> *возможность выбора имени заимствована из момента в манге, когда выбирали имя для раухтопаза  
> *за основу взято фактически всё, что попало в аниме-адаптацию, насчёт канона манги я ещё думаю  
> 

когда она наконец-то понимает всех вокруг, когда начинает произносить слова, учитель говорит:

— а теперь ты можешь выбрать себе имя, если, конечно, хочешь.

так она становится чеён.

 

ей уже сколько? триста? но при этом она самая юная и самая вообще-то бестолковая. что чеён делала двести девяносто девять лет до этого, она без понятия. сложно приносить какую-то пользу хоть кому-то (и себе), когда ты по прочности три с половиной — и можешь разбиться на ровном месте.

зачем чеён тогда нужна?

вот бы ей крепкие, как у джекён ноги, чтобы не ходить, а летать над землёй, такая джекён всегда быстрая. или хотя бы крепкие, как у наён, руки, чтобы не раскалываться каждый раз, когда она врезается в момо, а потом выслушивать от тэён одно и то же, пока та её заново собирает, наносит пудру, замазывая трещины и отчитывая. 

ей уже сколько? триста?

есть ли в ней смысл? (нет)

чеён не настолько неуклюжая, её просто ни к чему не тянет, и не то чтобы она что-то умела хорошо делать. её и не учили: только истории об их острове, о них самих. для неё нет занятия, учитель так и не нашёл.

а вообще чеён хочется сражаться вместе со всеми, хотя она даже поднять клинок не в состоянии, не сломав при этом себя всю.

от чеён обычно одни проблемы, она не специально, правда; чеён лишь чеён, неужели это так сложно понять? да разве её кто-то куда-то направит, разве—

 

однажды учитель сообщает ей после того, как она опять крошится, и её складывают по частям в мешок, чтобы удобней было отнести в школу:

— будешь составлять энциклопедию острова, вот твоё задание.

чеён подобное не очень-то устраивает, но оспорить решение учителя не получается, другого выбора у неё не будет всё равно.

(мог бы, будь она не собой)

(ах, если бы чеён знала наперёд, если бы)

 

чеён не знает, за что браться и с чего начинать.

энциклопедия должна быть интересной и необходимой, и чеён надо добавить от себя, но что? она ходит по школе, спрашивает у всех о том же — и никто не даёт ей точного ответа: у каждого есть что-то своё и каждый чем-то занят, а чеён как всегда не к месту, как будто оно у неё когда-либо было, вряд ли будет (может, на луне). чуть погодя кто-то упоминает:

— расспроси у киновари.

— киновари?

— она лучше всех знает наш остров.

— да я ни разу с ней не разговаривала!

— а вдруг ты сделаешь великое открытие благодаря ей? попробуй, госпожа учёная.

последнее, конечно, воодушевляет — и чеён проходится по школе на всякий случай ещё раз, но в итоге умудряется переделать чужие дела и натворить беды, пока не попадает к тэён. стоит ли у неё о чём-то спрашивать, и расскажет ли она? для тэён они все как хрупкий конструктор: она складывает их по сто раз за день (чаще всего — одну чеён), и чеён не понимает, чувствует она к ней уважение за то, что она так почти что маниакально над ними трудится или наоборот — недоверие?

тэён не всесильна, да и говорит она ей ровно то же самое, что и другие:

— лучше сходи к киновари, она много должна знать.

— да почему к ней? хотя она гуляет ночью по окрестностям. кстати, как? мы же совсем беспомощными становимся.

— верно, для нас, живущих за счёт солнца, ночь — сплошная опасность, но киноварь — исключение: её тело выделяет серебристый яд, он улавливает слабый ночной свет, так что она может ходить в темноте, оставаясь начеку, вот только—

тэён делает паузу, словно ей по-настоящему (её) жаль.

— луняне ещё не появлялись ночью.

— так эти дежурства не нужны?

и киноварь, значит, тоже

не нужна, думает чеён, как и я.

— вероятность мала, но это её работа.

всё, о чём чеён думает оставшийся день, это киноварь.

она успевает узнать у её соседки по комнате, что киноварь вообще-то в школе нет, и она уже давным-давно не возвращалась; ей не хочется доставлять никому хлопот, а жить рядом с ней тяжело и просто существовать тем более. чеён от этого немного грустно и тревожно.

неужели кто-то обошёл её по бесполезности?

такое возможно?

ничего не давать; не оправдывать надежд, которых на тебя никто и не возлагает, потому что ты это ты; не доставлять беспокойства, уйдя во тьму; не получать похвалы: ты же толком ничего и не делаешь, хотя чеён понимает, но даже у киновари есть своё занятие, бессмысленное, но есть.

 

чеён ищет киноварь до захода солнца.

конечная остановка: северный утёс — и тут её тоже нет, а дальше только море. да и что чеён ей скажет? помоги мне? а кто тебе поможет? а потом в небе появляются луняне: их стрелы летят в чеён так же быстро, как бегает джекён. лишь секунду, прежде чем киноварь закрывает её от них огромным сгустком яда, чеён думает: вот и конец?

но он не настаёт: киноварь спасает её, но зачем? ведь—

— я убиваю всё, к чему прикасаюсь.

это невыносимо.

я так устала бороться (сама с собой), знаешь, так устала.

луняне исчезают, а живое под ногами киновари, к сожалению, стремительно гибнет; утёс покрывается серебром и так ядовито, чеён находит в этом что-то необъяснимо прекрасное, светится в последних лучах дневной звезды.

киноварь поскальзывается на самом краю и равнодушно летит вниз.

чеён не уверена, может ли назвать причины, по которым она так глупо сейчас поступает, протягивая свой журнал, чтобы киноварь за него ухватилась, от чего та удивляется — и всё же успевает, но чеён всё ещё три с половиной — и обе её руки с отвратительным звуком отваливаются. 

киноварь всё равно падает в море.

 

чеён сидит без рук на том же месте.

произошедшее кажется плохим сном, то есть теми, что снятся ей всегда.

— напрасно ты это.

слышит чеён позади себя.

киноварь дёргает её на траву подальше от собственного яда и кладёт рядом её руки, которым она не дала утонуть и пропасть бесследно, хотя её-то кисть трескается, и кончики пальцев на обеих отсутствуют. киноварь выглядит при этом такой несчастной. как же ей одиноко? у неё никого на самом деле нет.

она обречена на вечную тьму, чтобы не причинять вреда.

чеён смотрит на киноварь и молча за неё болит.

 

позже тэён соскребает с неё поражённые участки, они не подлежат восстановлению, не то чтобы её это волнует. чеён привыкла ломаться, собираться, ломаться, собираться, ломаться, собираться.

снова и снова и снова—

тэён даже перестала её отчитывать. 

результата от этого не будет.

чеён разглядывает переливающуюся драгоценным мятным цветом кожу, ещё не присыпанную пудрой, видит себя размытую и пытается понять, зачем киноварь делает то, что делает, если это ничего ей не приносит.

у чеён столько вопросов и так мало ответов.

— она сказала, что не хочет сражаться, и всё же спасла меня.

— конечно. киноварь умна и чрезвычайно одарена в бою, но нигде и ни с кем не может быть. мы не знаем, что с ней делать, поэтому и пришлось запереть её в ночи. в любом случае она предложила сама и ушла тоже сама.

— и другого выхода нет?

— ни я, ни учитель его не нашли. ты же хотела совершить великое открытие, да? вдруг именно ты найдёшь способ для неё быть полезной, а?

— если вы не смогли, то как я—

— в тебе столько упорства и уверенности, чеён, ты наверняка придумаешь.

 

чеён идёт обратно на утёс на следующий же день. он по-прежнему светится серебром — и это жутко, но чеён не так уж страшно. там же она натыкается на неизученный вид растения, делает заметки в журнале и зарисовки; ни на что больше она (сейчас и в принципе) не способна.

чеён возвращается только ради того, чтобы увидеть киноварь снова.

может, она придёт, а может и нет.

— что ты опять здесь делаешь?

— это моё занятие, и выбора особо нет, а ты что? на мысе пустоты опасно, отсюда забрали—

— я жду, когда заберут и меня.

и киноварь делится с ней этим секретом, словно чеён стоит того, чтобы его рассказать, стоит ли?

— наверное, на луне для такой, как я, будет подходящее дело. может, меня оценят. всё последнее время я ждала, но когда они наконец прилетели, здесь оказалась ты.

чеён не может оторвать от неё взгляда; в ней зарождается и вина, и сожаления, и ей так сильно хочется помочь, так сильно, но (как).

— ты хорошая, чеён, тебя любят даже враги.

и чеён не совсем понимает, что испытывает. она никогда не чувствовала такого отчаяния и чужого при этом тоже. она знает, каково быть никому не нужной, но сколько чеён себя помнит — все триста лет — она ни разу не оставалась одна. киноварь, как же ты справляешься?

как будешь справляться после?

внезапно киноварь начинает перечислять все неизученные виды в разных точках острова, которые она замечала во время дежурств, и это сбивает чеён с толку, так что она и не притрагивается к своему журналу.

— это всё вряд ли сойдёт за открытие, но больше мне сказать нечего.

— кино—

— не мешай и не приходи сюда, чеён.

киноварь разворачивается и уже отдаляется от неё, и чеён как будто её теряет, как будто киноварь опять и опять падает в море, забирая с собой её руки.

— помоги мне!

— нет.

— тогда я помогу тебе! я найду для тебя занятие гораздо приятнее и лучше ночных обходов, и оно не подойдёт никому, кроме тебя. я обязательно его найду! только не говори, что отправишься на луну, пожалуйста, не говори.

киноварь замирает; ветер раздувает ей волосы, то скрывая её озадаченное неверящее лицо, то открывая; чеён надеется, что киноварь скажет хотя бы «да, хорошо», но та молчит и молчит, и от этого чеён куда страшнее, чем от серебра вокруг.

— мина.

— что?

— имя, которое я себе выбрала.

но меня никто так не зовёт.

наверное, это может сойти за согласие, за очередной (их уже общий) секрет.

 

вернувшись в школу, чеён только и делает, что сидит за столом в холле, охваченная необъяснимой грустью. она переняла чужой груз на свои побитые плечи, наобещав столько всего. чеён никто и никогда не доверял ничего серьёзного, зная, что у неё не получится, она просто не выдержит.

в этот раз чеён берётся за всё сама.

мимо неё всё время кто-то проходит, задавая вопросы.

что, испугалась случая с киноварью? опять сдалась? совсем наша чеён не изменилась. и тому подобное. а чеён думает лишь о том, как помочь мине. 

ни о чём другом, ни о чём.

 

ну зачем «приятнее и лучше»?

«никому, кроме тебя»?

чеён, какая же ты дура.

— но я не хочу, чтобы мина пропала, я не хочу.

произносит она уже вслух.

 

мина снова на утёсе: ей кто-то мешает спать. день она в основном проводит в пещере под ним и тратит его только на сон перед тем, как выйти на очередное безрезультатное дежурство. мина снова на утёсе — и он не зря называется пустым, ведь он пуст сейчас, разве что продолжает сиять тем, что мина ему оставила; ей тошно на него смотреть, но вот она натыкается на журнал, который забыла чеён.

— растяпа, господи.

ветер перелистывает все страницы; мина успевает пробежаться по ним глазами, а потом она видит след на последней от своей руки, которой она почему-то решила тогда ухватиться; чеён её не вырвала — и это так задевает мину, и ей правда хочется верить чеён и её словам, и обещаниям, пусть это глупо, _пустьпустьпусть_ , но мина убеждает себя в обратном.

(я хочу выйти из ночи)

она слишком долго была одна.

ей некому верить и, в общем-то, незачем.

и всё же мина забирает журнал с собой, чтобы помнить, что кто-то решился ей наконец-то помочь, чтобы помнить о чеён такой.

какой она больше никогда не будет.

**Author's Note:**

> тэён — рутил, наён — борт, момо — дайя, джекён — жёлтый алмаз, жип — учитель


End file.
